Malefoy Junior
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Lucius se retrouve seul dans son manoir avec son fils âgé de quelques mois qui hurle désespérément


**Malefoy Junior**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling. Je n'en tire aucun profit financier

Ce one-shot est juste un petit délire écrit dans un moment de réflexion concernant l'instinct paternel de Lulu.

———

La nourrice est "indisposée", Narcissa est sortie – me jetant au passage quelques mots que j'ai à peine entendus… et donc non compris – et les hurlements de mon fils retentissent dans tout le manoir.

Que faire ?

Envoyer un elfe ?

Pas question. Je suis sûr que j'ai été traumatisé par leurs faces hideuses lorsque j'étais un nourrisson – cela aurait tué mon père de m'offrir une nourrice décente ?

Demander de l'aide aux voisins ?

Certainement pas. Je passerais pour qui ?

Je ne vais quand même pas devoir y aller en personne ?

Il semblerait bien que si.

Il faut tout faire soi-même ici !

-

Notez bien que ce n'est pas que je rechigne à aller voir mon fils. C'est plutôt que j'ai autant d'expérience dans les enfants que ce crétin de Weasley dans la magie noire. Bref, je suis intimement persuadé que Drago a plus de chances de vivre vieux si j'évite soigneusement de m'occuper de lui.

~oOo~

Me voilà devant son berceau, Drago hurle, hurle encore et hurle de plus belle. De temps en temps, il s'arrête pour me fixer de ses grands yeux gris larmoyants et vaguement implorants. Au bout de quelques minutes d'hésitation, je finis par avancer deux mains prudentes à l'intérieur et saisis délicatement le petit.

Dès qu'il est soulevé hors du berceau, mon fils se calme instantanément. Naïvement, je me dis que sa colère est passée et le repose dans son lit. A peine est-il recouché que sa bouche se tord et les larmes débordent de ses yeux. Je le reprends. Il arrête. Je le recouche. Il recommence.

Même un ignare en bébés comme moi comprend un message aussi clair.

« Petit malin, va », lui dis-je, non sans fierté.

-

Deux solutions se proposent à moi. La première, je le laisse dans son lit et m'en vais, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que son petit manège ne marche pas avec moi. L'avantage, c'est qu'ainsi, je lui montre qui commande. L'inconvénient, c'est que je vais encore l'entendre hurler un bon bout de temps avant qu'il finisse par comprendre que je ne céderai pas… et je ne suis pas convaincu d'être capable de le supporter.

La deuxième solution consiste à le prendre avec moi. L'avantage – et pas des moindres –, c'est qu'ainsi je ne l'entendrai plus hurler. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il risque d'en conclure que je suis faible et qu'il peut profiter de moi, et puis… je vais avoir l'air de quoi si quelqu'un se présente au manoir et me surprend en train de pouponner mon fils ?

Je me tâte pendant quelques secondes et – les hurlements de Drago m'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement – le prends dans mes bras pour le faire taire. En guise de remerciement, il me fait un délicieux sourire ; cela va vous sembler incroyable mais… je fonds. Moi, Lucius Malefoy, je suis tout attendri.

Ce qu'il est craquant tout de même. Tout le portrait de son père !

« Bon, tu as gagné pour cette fois, mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. »

~oOo~

Il pleure de nouveau. Oh ! Salazar ! Il pleure de nouveau.

Bien, réfléchissons, il y a forcément une raison à ses larmes. Tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'il en avait assez d'être dans son berceau et qu'il voulait être pris. A présent, qu'est-ce que cela peut être ?

Sa couche est sale ? Pitié, faites que non, je n'y survivrais pas !

Il a faim ? Je jette un œil avide sur l'horloge. Cinq heures. Est-ce qu'il mange à cinq heures ? Je pose mon fils dans son transat, me lève d'un bond et cours dans la cuisine. Ou plutôt, c'était mon intention car je m'aperçois au bout de quelques secondes que je vais tellement rarement dans cette fichue cuisine que je ne sais même plus où elle se trouve.

Je m'arrête soudainement dans mon élan et revient sur mes pas. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser mon fils tout seul.

Chargé d'un bébé hurleur – il a un organe vocal surdéveloppé ou tous les bébés sont faits ainsi ? –, je tente de me rappeler où se trouve cette cuisine et tombe par hasard sur cet imbécile d'elfe de Dobby. D'un geste preste, je cache les yeux de mon marmot : pas question de lui imposer la vue de cette chose répugnante. Pas si tôt. Il n'est pas encore prêt.

« Où se trouve la cuisine ? » demandé-je de mon air le plus sévère.

Minute ! Je suis stupide ! Pourquoi je ne lui demande pas _à lui_ de me le préparer ce biberon ? Les hurlements de mon fils me font perdre tout sens pratique et même ma paresse naturelle en prend un coup.

C'est terrible !

-

Le biberon tarde à arriver. Qu'est-ce que fiche cet abruti d'elfe ? J'ai un enfant affamé dans les bras moi ! Il faudra que je lui dise de se punir pour la peine… et sévèrement ! Oh ! Attendez ! Ça y est, Drago se calme, je crois même qu'il va me faire un joli sourire.

A peine cette pensée formulée au fond de mon cerveau, il se remet à sangloter.

A cet instant, le monde entier se lève pour acclamer Lucius Malefoy, l'homme qui ne fait aucune différence entre l'ébauche d'un sourire et le début d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

-

Ça y est ! Cette méprisable créature a tout de même réussi à mener à bien la tâche aisée que je lui avais commandée. Je lui dédie mon regard le plus noir et arrache le biberon de ses mains tremblantes. A peine ce dernier est-il arrivé à destination – c'est-à-dire dans ce qui sert aux bébés à engloutir leur lait – que le chérubin se met à téter avidement, comme si sa vie dépendait de la vitesse à laquelle il allait ingurgiter son repas. Il croit quoi ? Que je vais lui ôter le pain de la bouche ?

-

Tiens, cet affamé parait enfin rassasié. Je pose le biberon sur la table basse, soulève le marmot et l'appuie contre ma poitrine – c'est ce qu'on fait avec les bébés pour qu'ils fassent leur rot, n'est-il pas ?

Je suis un père comblé : mon fils vient de me vomir dessus.

Du calme, Lucius.

~oOo~

Non… non, non, non ! Il ne peut pas se mettre _encore_ à hurler.

En même temps que les cris de mon fils, une odeur désagréable envahit la pièce… et un doute encore plus désagréable m'envahit l'esprit.

Oh non !

Pas de panique ! Pas – de – panique ! Réfléchis Lucius, tu as déjà entendu la nourrice faire, elle ne change pas vraiment sa couche, elle se contente de lancer un sort qui la rend propre et fraîche. Tu peux te souvenir de ce sort. Tu peux le faire. Tout le monde y croit.

Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis.

« Heu… _couchepropre_ ? » hasardé-je sans grande conviction.

Je ferme les yeux sous l'effet de la concentration. Ça commence à venir, je le sens. Ça commence par "_Lange_".

« _Langepropre_ !_ Langenet_ !_ Langefrais_ ! »

* panique *

« _LANGIMMACULATUM !_ » me mets-je à crier alors que je viens enfin de remettre le doigt sur la bonne formule.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres, mais soulagé ne semble pas être ce qui définirait le mieux Drago en ces circonstances car – bien que son derrière soit à nouveau propre et qu'il ait donc toutes les raisons du monde d'être satisfait – il part dans une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Je lui ai fait peur en criant.

Quel père modèle je suis !

~oOo~

Drago paraît épuisé. Il serait de bon ton de tenter de le recoucher.

Il proteste mollement lorsque je le mets dans son berceau. Il ne paraît pas avoir la force suffisante pour me faire pleinement part de son désaccord. Tant mieux.

Je m'assois à proximité. Lorsque je me relève dix minutes plus tard, il dort à poings fermés. Strictement entre nous – n'allez pas le répéter, il vous en cuirait –, je trouve mon fils adorable.

Je m'en tire plutôt bien avec lui finalement.

-

Je m'écroule sur le canapé et m'aperçois avec horreur que le soir est tombé et que je n'ai rien fait de ce que j'avais prévu. Un bébé vous pompe le temps avec plus d'efficacité qu'un vampire le sang.

~oOo~

Ah ! Voilà la mère indigne qui laisse le père nul que je suis s'occuper tout seul de son fils sans même lui laisser des instructions ! Elle va m'entendre.

Je marche d'un pas menaçant jusqu'à elle et lui fais part de mes reproches en quelques mots choisis.

« Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas confié à notre voisine comme je te l'avais dit ? » me rétorque-t-elle aussi sec.

Voilà donc ce qu'elle m'avait dit et que je n'avais pas entendu. Je ferme les yeux et tente de relativiser : cet après-midi t'a été très profitable, cet après-midi t'a été très profitable, cet après-midi t'a été très profitable…

—Fin—


End file.
